Fuyu kureibingusu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [COUNT-DOWN][#05] Mientras éste duerme y le promete pasar el invierno que aún no llega juntos, y nada más.


**F**_uyu kureibingu__**su**_

**A**omine _D_aiki**.**

**C**OUN**T**-**D**_OW_**N** **#**0**5**

* * *

Encorvado frente al locker, Arakita piensa en el invierno que aún no se acerca y el cual no afrontará a lado de Fuku-chan y los demás. El verano está en su apogeo, el calor reptando con saña sobre su cuerpo le hacen sentir como un cubo de hielo expuesto al cielo despejado y ese brillante sol que despiadado lanza sus rayos fulgurantes. Entre abre los labios, dejando escapar el aliento sofocante. Su calor empapándole la garganta y curiosamente la saliva resecándose sin poder bajar por esta. Como quisiera que las fuertes ventiscas, que las gotas congeladas y las bajas temperaturas llegaran, porque eso implicaría tiempo más a su lado, a lado de Fukutomi Juichi y nada más.

Las cejas se le tensan y desesperado baja el cierre de su jersey. El viento, igual de caliente, le acaricia ansioso haciendo de Yasutomo un jadeo audible. Los centígrados aumentan, puede sentirlo hasta la médula. Es como si el aire tomara forma humana y lo envolviera celoso con sus fuertes y ardientes garras.

"Mierda, dame un respiro. ¿Qué es esto?, ¿un maldito sauna?"

Los vestidores se derriten, y el lugar comienza a transformarse. Los vapores emergen del suelo, los vidrios se empañan y Arakita siente a las partículas del agua que flotan en el ambiente turbarle. Un mareo se viene, los pensamientos le pesan e inútil se aferra a la puerta lisa del locker que sigue semi abierto.

"_Tch_"

De repente la idea de tener algo de lobo en él no es tan loca. El sopor, la poca resistencia que le muestra el cuerpo a las altas temperaturas y ese jadeo que ha empezado a emitir, le hacen creer que el apodo ya no es solo eso, si no una realidad que él mismo comienza a compartir por completo. En su primer intento por moverse de lugar se da cuenta de que los pies no le responden, y Yasutomo no sabe sí es por falta de energías o es a causa del calor.

"No me jodas"

Enfadado fuerza el movimiento pero al instante las rodillas se tornan una emulsión que lo tambalea por segundos, obligándolo a apoyarse por completo en el mueble de metal. El sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra los lockers resuena en la habitación. El eco queda atrapado y eso hace ruborizar a Arakita que solo chirria los dientes.

"¡Ha!"

La risa se le escapa, es una burla de sí mismo, de su incompetencia para mantenerse erguido y la falta de resistencia que lo ha arrastrado a tan deplorable situación.

"Qué absurdo"

Impotente trata de enterrar las uñas en el metal pero solo gana un ruido agudo, molesto, que lo único que hace es atizar su detestable situación. El sudor ahogándole las pestañas pronto le nubla la visión. El piar de las aves allá afuera le canta que la tarde brilla intensamente bajo el sol asfixiante del verano que simplemente no se va. No son claras pero puede escucharlas, las voces de los demás miembros del club de ciclismo practicando con ímpetu. Las piernas le tiemblan, las rodillas no recuperan su fortaleza y Arakita siente que ya no puede mantenerse.

Lento al inicio es su descenso, pero justo cuando está a punto de llegar al suelo la velocidad aumenta pero no lo lleva hasta donde debiera estar. Es breve, fugaz, el pensamiento que se le viene en el momento cuando en su imaginación vuelve el recuerdo de un campo nevado y un Hakone pintado de blanco: "Ne, Fuku-_chan_, navidad, ¿podríamos pasarla solos, tu y yo?"

Arakita se pierde, las sensaciones se esfuman y derriten con el calor que no parece tener ni el más mínimo de consideración. Los labios se le enrojecen, brillando con la humedad de su respiración, las mejillas encendidas y el cabello tan oscuro como el carbón atizan el fuego que le consume el interior. Y en su delirio, no percibe que una mano firme, fuerte, le ha detenido.

Su cuerpo se eleva, alguien le carga igual que una doncella, con suma facilidad y Arakita duerme en la profundidad de su conciencia.

La persona que le sostiene le observa detenidamente, con esa cara estirada que le ganara el apodo de _Tekkamen_. Las curvas marcadas de esas pestañas tan largas que le cercan la mirada, las gotas de su figura corriendo por el pecho descubierto y el fulgor que emite la blancura de su piel le hacen pensar en la belleza bestial que posee el lobo de Hakone. Un poderoso impulso llega, y Juichi quiere tocar esos labios con los suyos. Inclinándose lo suficiente para que la respiración calma de Arakita le acaricie logra detenerse. Es injusto, de cierta forma, y falto de acción hacerlo con éste inconsciente. Cuando despierte, entonces no estaría mal.

El joven capitán cierra por instantes los párpados, dejándose ir sus ansias de un beso, dándose media vuelta para salir de los vestidores con Arakita en brazos. Y respondiendo a los pensamientos que se alzaran sin que su dueño lo notara:

"Aa, solo tú y yo, Yasutomo"

Mientras éste duerme y le promete pasar el invierno que aún no llega juntos, y nada más.

* * *

**N/A **No diré mucho, solo que tengo que darme prisa porque faltan horas para que este año se acabe y a penas voy en el 5!, OH MAI GA!


End file.
